Take Away
by Rissque
Summary: Is Clary about to live the life she was always supposed to? New friends bring fire and ice to her life, she hopes the old and new don't collide. Characters placed in University (college).
1. A Fresh Horde

The school started at the side of the curb, gracing it's presence with grass and fountains among the otherwise concrete jungle. Alicante University was a smaller, more diverse university in New York which offered a vast array of subjects but catered more delicately to Arts, Tourism, Sports and Hospitality. The lush green was only disturbed here and there by hedges of roses gracing the walkways to and from the large, cobblestoned academic buildings and housing. Clary sighed happily, walking along the pathways into her new life. She'd desperately wanted to come here after learning this was where her mother had attended all of her classes. She'd seen the photos, the degrees of prestige adorning the walls in their quaint study at home, and immediately her goal in her early life was clear; attend Alicante.

* * *

It's only been two days after orientation and already she was more than eager to start classes. This past week was all a bunch of nonsense, meeting a crowd of blurred faces and trying to communicate your enthusiasm to each and every one over your acceptance into university and then to make the best first impression was down-right tiresome. Clary was always happy to meet new people but this year she felt awkward at the best of times, and being surrounded by a fresh horde and not knowing a single soul was tough.

I was grateful that at least I was placed, blessedly, with a room-mate who knew how to both charm and ward off the masses. Even in the short time we'd been here, Isabelle kept up a never-ending line of puppy-dog eyed boys' trailing after her and her sarcastic and uninterested wit.

She was strikingly beautiful. Long, straight black hair, athletic, bright blue eyes, no flaw on her face and legs that never ended. I could not have been more jealous if I tried. She was the, if not, exact opposite to me. Short, naturally slim, bright red curly hair, green eyed, pale… In skin and in comparison. Where my skin was porcelain hers was cream.

I sighed, staring out the window from the small, white and pale wood dorm room and muttered to myself unintelligibly. Isabelle glanced over from her over flowing wardrobe and laughed.

"What are you even doing, Iz? We don't have time for this; we need to get to class."

"Some of us aren't fashionably challenged," she said, poking her tongue out at me and returning to her wardrobe massacre. I couldn't believe how many clothes she'd actually tried to stuff into it. I think I can even see a pink boa peeking out from one of the drawers! Who actually has a pink boa? I shook my head.

My phone jerked me out of my curiosity upon closer inspection and I moved around to grab it. A huge grin spread across my face as I looked at the caller ID and Simon's ugly mug flashed across the screen. I'd taken this photo a few years ago when he and Eric were mucking around and pulling faces. He's complained that I should change it to save him the embarrassment but I couldn't bear to let him live it down.

I missed this guy more than I would ever tell him; he'd easily help me out of my uncomfortable and awkward personality that I only ever reserved for anyone outside of my family.

Isabelle noticed the change in my demeanour and rolled her eyes. Again. Her signature move for sure, by this stage. This is the second time he'd called this week, though when I picked up last time I almost had my head barked off by the instructor for not paying attention to her class orientation. Isabelle knew of Simon but I hadn't told her who it actually was.

My smile grew; this situation was going to be fun. I picked up the phone and turned away from her and lay down on my bed.

"Hey rockstar," I said by greeting.

"How are you?" Simon asked. She could just picture him and his smile through the receiver; his glasses falling down his nose, his floppy hair in his eyes, his lame shirts.

"I'm the best, Si. I've been accepted into Art here at the university, can you believe it?!"

"Of course I can. Do you remember the drawing you had of our Art teacher, Mr. Dennings? You've always been the class Picasso."

I laughed, rolling over on the new double bed and staring up at the cracks in the ceiling, recalling the crude drawing of stink lines coming from his arm pits. I think we were eight, or so, at the time. "He was always very… Invasive."

"I think you got detention for like a week but your mum totally let you off the hook at home for your creativity once she saw the drawing." Simon laughed.

"I was told I was grounded for a week too but when mum came home the drawing went straight on the fridge. I don't think she ever went to a parent-teacher meeting of mine after that year. It's-" I paused, a hiccup catching my breath while I tried to speak uncomfortably around the lump in my throat. I made sure to hide my face behind my hair to stop Isabelle from asking any questions. Thankfully she had just left to go to the bathroom to do her make-up.

Simon's laughter died.

"How are you? How's your tour?" I asked.

"Long." Simon complained, barely covering his water-logged throat sound, "I feel like I haven't had this long a break since it started!" Simon sniffed and coughed again, obviously trying to cover his emotions for my benefit. "The boys are getting restless I think they are ready to go home too. New York is only at the end of this week. Only one more week of this shit and I'll be done until the next album."

"Have you started writing already?!" I groaned.. "Simon, you're in over your head." I smiled though, realising his vocabulary has started to become more colourful hanging out with the boys on tour. It's about time really, he sounded like a ninety year old nun.

"Hell no. Well there's this one song but it's cheesy and lame so I don't think there's anything to it."

"Cheesy and lame… from you? No. Never. Impossible." I laughed. "What's it about? Or who, should I say. "

"No way, Fray. You're not getting it out of me this time. The last time I played you one of my cheesy songs it somehow, magically, found its way online and I don't know how you did it but I'll never forgive you."

We were both laughing when Isabelle tornadoed (yes, that is the only word for it) through the room looking like a Victoria's Secret Angel and started exclaiming we were late for our first class.

* * *

 **So, I've noticed that I do jump from first person to second person in many of my stories so I have tried to clean this one the best up that I could. Please, don't hesitate to tell me when and where/if I do it. I appreciate each and every review for my stories. Until next time, readers, happy reading!**

 **Next chapter will be called "The Art of Planning."**


	2. The Art of Planning

The cold wind whipped at my hair as I tried to push it back for what felt like the millionth time. Isabelle was parading next to me, her arm looped through mine as she unknowingly tried to divert me from my own mind.

"You know, there's a party at the end of this week for a bunch of people to attend so we can actually meet people without feeling forced to?"

"How is that not being forced to meet people? Your tag-line was 'a bunch of people to attend' not; let's just party. " I asked, already uninterested.

"Come on, Clary, please! Humour me! I've been cooped up in the dorm room too long already." She sighed, gazing longingly into the sky above as if she could fly away. It was heavily overcast, the sky looking a sickening shade of green. Just as she looked up, a boom of thunder erupted behind the cloud right above us, deafening our ears for a second. She grimaced. "This is so going to ruin my hair."

I laughed, in spite of myself, "Cooped up? Iz, it's only been a week! What happens to you when you get sick?"

"I don't." she winked. A boy sidled up and occupied her attention. I was grateful for her distraction. My mind was reeling from my almost-conversation with Simon. I dawdled behind, complaining that it was cold and that I would keep up their pace to class.

My mind, however, was in a completely different location. A different state entirely. I shuddered visibly.

I heard a cough beside me and almost jumped at the sound, bringing me back to reality. I realised, delightedly, that it had started raining. I also realised, a little less delightedly, that I had forgotten to grab a jacket on my haste out of the dorm. I looked beside me at who interrupted my inner reverie. Magnus. Isabelle had introduced this lovely man to me on the first day as her brother's boyfriend. I visibly saw her stiffen as she realised what she'd said immediately. I noticed her blank stare and Magnus' contemplative stare as I smiled and grabbed his hand. They both relaxed.

I smiled, glad there was someone to take me out of my own mind. Even for a little while. And, knowing Magnus, he was sure to do that. I watched his quick, almost yellow-looking eyes dart around my face before he launched off into one of his many tirades about my state of attire.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO." He grimaced, as did I. "How can you room with a majestic creature like her-" Roughly shoving his thumb over his shoulder as he looked me up and down, "-and still look like a prepubescent boy!"

"Thanks."

"But girl, your geek gamer shirt, your chucks… You have so much potential!"

Over-hearing her favourite argument, Isabelle reappeared from her distraction and relayed her party details of the end-week party. "Magnus, we could dress her up! I bet she would look amazing in this black dress I've got that's way too short on me now."

"Oh my little china-doll-face!" Magnus practically squealed.

I squirmed, uncomfortable by their gazes but excited to looking good for a change. I knew my 'look' wasn't one of desire but I carefully crafted this look for my own amusement to annoy my father. Quickly skirting away from those thoughts, I sighed and said "Okay. But just this ONE time, please." Then I would hopefully go back to my shell and give these guys what they wanted too. A win-win.

* * *

The door opened in front of us as we quickly ushered ourselves inside and took our seats to the side of the classroom. It was thankfully warmer, and much drier, inside.

"Glad you three could join us." Our teacher, Ms. Gray, peered over her glasses at us before she continued pointing at the slideshow of our first assessments.

Isabelle cast me a furtive look over to me before smiling down as we reached for our notebooks. My phone buzzed in my bag and lit up, reading the message asking if I was still coming to the gig at the end of the week.

Oh crap. I completely forgot. I was supposed to go; he'd even given me a spare ticket. I glanced back over at Iz and smiled, a plan working out in my head.

 **C-** _I'll absolutely be there. Still cool for me to have 2 tickets? Actually, can I have 3?_

 **S-** _Yeah sure, I think so anyway. It's not sold out yet but it will be ;). Why, who are you bringing?_

 **C-** _Friends :p. Thanks heaps, Si. See you there!_

 **S-** _You've made friends? I kid, I kid. I'll e- mail the tickets over to you now. Cya._

Now this… was my idea of a good night out. I am hilariously diabolical.

* * *

The class seemed to stretch for so long I was almost sure I fell asleep listening to the teacher moan on and on about Van Gogh's life. Fortunately, I studied him in my last year of school so I could easily tune out of this period and focus on what I was planning.

I had to make sure the times lined up perfectly enough that Iz, Magnus and I would be able to attend both events.

When the teacher concluded the lesson after handing out a copy of the assessment overview I threw my stuff into the bag and almost ran to the door. Isabella and Magnus, sensing my excitement, moved quickly behind me and walked me over to the café on campus. They already knew of my love for caffeine and I'm sure they assumed it was for that reason and that one alone.

We made our way through the crowd and found our favourite booth. I was feeling fidgety and restless, hoping they couldn't sense it, I offered to get and pay for our drink order. As I stood, and walked maybe three steps, I somehow managed to snag the bottom of my shoe on another person's chair and fell face first onto the ground in the middle of the cafe. Feeling my face go beet-red I refused to get up, despite the concern of many of the people in said cafe.

A loud guffaw erupted behind me which I knew would be my so called friends. Feeling stubborn I quickly heaved myself up with a nearby wooden table and silently thanked the interior design lords for vintage chic being in; meaning it may look old but thank the Lord it wasn't rickety or breaking! I moved purposefully towards the counter and ordered our drinks, hearing whispers of my well-being and a few snickers (and shins being kicked) and exclaimed "Ow!"'s around the cafe. I studiously ignored every inquiry, before launching myself back to the booth.

"So what time is this party starting?" I asked innocently.

"9:30." Isabelle responded, looking down at her nails, barely containing her grin. "Though I'm sure we'll be arriving fashionably late."

Biting my tongue from any snark remarks about her hair starting to go frizzy, I had to spill on my plan. "Oh cool, because I've got tickets to go see The Clave."

Isabelle's head snapped up.

* * *

 **Hahahahaha. Okay, to me, personally, she sounds hilarious. Hope you guys enjoy it so far, this one is up a little earlier because I had already finished it and so I was too eager to get it out. We're getting to some character history and meeting some of the rest of the characters in the story next chapter. It will probably be called "I am diabolical. I am too sexy for my shirt." If it fits. How long can names be for chapters? I don't know, I hope I can do that one. Anyway, we'll see I suppose.**  
 **Happy reading, readers!**


	3. I am diabolically too sexy for my shirt

**Sorry for the half cliffy, I realise a lot of people hate them, but it's a good way to engage the reader into the story and want to know more! That's the whole point, isn't it? Anyway, I hate these author's notes at the top, so I'll get on with it. Mwah x**

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Isabelle shrieked. I knew this was Isabelle's favourite band. She had been gushing to me last night about their tour and how much she had wanted to go. I couldn't contain my laughter, and to my delight, neither could Magnus. "I cannot believe you held out on me with this information. Oh my god. So it's on Friday? What am I going to wear? I don't have anything to wear!"

At that I just had to interrupt. "What about your beautiful pink boa?" Magnus doubled over, enjoying this much more than I had expected.

"You can't be serious, Clary."

"Why not? You could match it with a pink dress and look like a giant Flamingo. Seriously, why do you even have it?"

Isabelle huffed and looked away, grumbling about flamingos wearing chucks and throwing them at me while I slept, though still managing to have a giant smile on her face.

Excellent. I sat back and sipped on my finally cooled down coffee, revelling in my genius-ness.

Throughout the week it had been constant jabs at Isabelle about her hair, her pink boa and The Clave. I was ecstatic to see that even Magnus had joined in on the fun, sensing her love for the band and how extreme she was reacting.

I sent Simon various texts as well. He was starting to get nervous, I could tell.

 **S-** _We haven't had a crowd this big during our whole tour! Who knew we'd make it in New York? Seriously?_

 **C-** _Well I sure as heck didn't. Hahaha. Relax Simon, I thought you said it was sold out?_

 **S-** _Thank the music Gods for that! I bet Jimi Hendrix is looking down on us and playing his sweet, sweet guitar to get us through._

 **C-** _Yeah, he might even make a guest appearance, who knows?_

 **S-** _Ha-ha, you butthead. I've gotta go. See you tomorrow! Miss you Clare-bear. It's good to be home._

I paused. I haven't heard that name in ages. I looked around the classroom quickly, blinking my tears away rapidly, making sure no one noticed and quickly typed a reply.

 **C-** _Miss you too, Si-fi. Can't wait to hear all about it._

"Clarissa Fray, is there something you would like to share with us?" Mr. Branwell, my elective History teacher, boomed at me.

"No sir, sorry."

"Then please, could I steal a moment of your precious time while you put your phone away and join the class discussion?"

I smiled sheepishly, the class laughed, and I contributed as much as I could throughout the period. I was thankful this teacher was more lenient. He had greying hair, lines at the corners of his eyes and laugh lines permanently gracing their presence on the corner of his mouth. He did smile a lot, and you could tell he was enamoured with the subject he taught, he gestured enthusiastically and put on a voice for every different person in history, enacting battles and speeches. It was one of the only classes, besides Art itself, where I didn't feel like falling asleep.

I honestly do love History, analysing the society of a different time and making parallel's to our lives today. Some of the things they did, especially medically, throughout the Ages was astonishing. Not to mention what happened to the mentally ill! I shuddered visibly as the teacher concluded the lesson, "There are textbooks next to the door everyone please pick one up, each of you, and read the first two chapters. We will resume with a quiz next week. Thank you."

I smiled as I left, eager to end my last class of the day as I had the day off tomorrow.

* * *

I awoke to the curtain in our dorm room nearly being pulled of the hooks.

"Isabelle," I groaned, covering my head with the white pillow, "what. Are. You. Doing. You. Psycho?"

She laughed musically, bounding onto my already breaking bed and announced that we had to go shopping.

"No!" I dragged out, while she pulled the covers completely off me. "Why can't we just get something out of your closet to Narnia?"

"Oh come on Clary, stop over-reacting. It's not even that full yet!"

"Yet?" I peeked over her shoulder and saw the drawers half open, unable to close with the amount of items she had tried to stuff into it. "And where do you propose you're going to fit all of this new junk?"

"Junk?!" Isabelle leaped off the bed. "Oh now that's it!" She squealed, grabbing the pillow from my hands and started jabbing and lunging at me with it. "You're going to get it now, Fray. I'm dragging you into every store with me!"

I moaned, and then erupted into a fit of giggles. I knew I wasn't going to get out of it today.

Magnus opened the door and smiled, "I'm glad you two are finally awake. Hurry and get ready. Now. It's been too long since I've had a good shop and since I've been hearing so much about this band I feel like I need to look good." He smiled over at Isabelle before producing from behind his back a tray of coffees for us all.

"Magnus, you're a god." I announced, leaping off the bed myself and grabbing the coffee.

"I know." He sighed, gazing longingly out the window as if it were some kind of burden. I laughed and ran to the adjoining bathroom, skirting around Isabelle's apparently offending outfits, and got ready to tackle this day. It was going to be a long one.

Half the city later, and nearly four in the afternoon, Isabelle had picked up some slim jeans that hugged her in all the right places and a beautiful, simple white top. She announced, after trying on a myriad of dresses, that she was going to a rock show after all and that she should not have to get so dolled up. I rolled my eyes, finally getting some sense from the girl. Magnus had picked up a sparkly deep blue shirt and some black leather pants. It did look great on him, and when I told him, he said he knew. I sighed in the cab, looking over at my new friends and wishing I had their confidence. Apparently, my outfit was already at home.

We got home half an hour later, the traffic converging right on time.

"Now it's time to work!" Isabelle announced, turning to me with a huge smile on her face as Magnus guided me towards Narnia, as I now lovingly referred to it as. I grimaced, afraid of her wardrobe massacre and sat down on the chair in front of it.

Isabelle piled a heap of clothes from the drawer that was designated to 'clothes that are too short for my legs' and produced three dresses out of them. "Isabelle, it's a rock show!" I complained, looking at the insulting small cuts of fabric. "And they look clingy."

"Just hush up doll-face, I'm working my magic here." Magnus said, as he threw the first two away and picked up the black one. "Ah, Isabelle, you're a genius. This black one IS perfect."

I looked at the offending dress and scowled. Why did it have to be so short?

Isabelle squealed excitedly, as the two continued to talk about what they would do with my hair and make-up and shoes. I sighed, we had an hour left and I was not sure we would make it on time.

By the Gods, we managed to scrape by in half an hour. My hair was piled on top of my head, curled softly with a few strands dangling down. I had a small black dress which kept on creeping up my thighs as I continuously pushed it back down and had it paired with knee-high black heeled-boots. I looked bad-ass, I must admit. The dress somehow worked for a rock show.

Isabelle opted for some nice ankle boots and dolled up her face just the right amount. She looked amazing. But she always did. Magnus even had eyeliner on! I smiled as I watched my friends get onto the subway and felt more alive than I had in three years. This is going to be the best night ever.

Shortly after, we arrived at the venue and clamoured in behind multiple screaming fans, I showed the security guard our tickets and we were moved right towards the front.

"Clary!" Isabelle beamed at me. "How on Earth did you get these tickets?!" She was smiling from ear to ear. Even Magnus looked excited.

"I have my sources," I laughed as I turned around to wait for my best friend to get on stage. "Do you guys want to get anything to drink?" They smiled and promised they would hold my place for me.

I was ushered out by a security guard who kept close to me through the crowd. "Don't you have something else to be doing?" I asked politely, interested as to why he was keeping tabs on me.

"Simon asked that nothing happened to you in the pit. He told us you were quite small and didn't want his best friend to get crushed. I see what he means," he glanced down at me and smiled, not meaning to offend at all, "you've got a lovely friend who cares a lot about your safety, Miss Fray."

"I know, he's a big soft-ball." I laughed. Reaching the bar, I ordered the drinks and quickly ran back through the crowd, not getting jostled even one bit thanks to my personal security guard, as the band started to come on stage. The screams of the fans were deafening, even I got caught up in the thick of it. I hadn't watched one of Simon's gigs in about a year and it was amazing to see how much they had improved.

Towards the end of the show, after encore had already been called twice, Simon walked up to the microphone and replaced Jordan. Bass in hand, he looked at me and said "This is a cover for one of my best friends. I have no idea how I would have done this without her at all. She has gone through a lot in her life and is still the strongest person I know. Clary, this is for mum." He began to sing 'Wake me up, when September ends' by Green Day. I couldn't help myself, I lost it. Tears were streaming down my face. I looked around to see if anyone was looking but to my astonishment everyone had similar faces of awe and grief on their face. I turned to my friends to excuse myself but was instead greeted by their arms in a bear hug.

"Clary, I had no idea! Why didn't you tell me you knew THIS Simon?!" Isabelle yelled in my ear.

"He's been my best friend my whole life."

"What happened, babe?" Magnus asked. I shook my head, not feeling like bringing up the subject and not feeling like yelling it out either.

I smiled at Isabelle through my tears as the song ended. "Want to go meet them?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? YES!" she squealed, as the security guard let us back stage.

I approached Simon warily from behind before I jumped on his back and clung to him. "You! I've missed you!"

Simon laughed, bringing me around to his front and squeezed. "I've missed you too, Fray! I'm so sorry." He choked out, wiping his tears away after he set me down. "Love you. Mum would love it."

"Simon," I sighed, getting choked up myself. "she would have hit you for embarrassing her. Then she would give you a big smooch on your cheek. Love you too" He laughed, hugging me again.

He whispered in my ear, "Any news?"

I sighed again. "She's stable; occasional beeps and all. No news. Well, no news even worth reporting. She's even stopped fluttering her eyelids…" I trailed off, not believing it still after two years. My mum's situation wasn't a comfortable topic and if anyone else had asked I wouldn't have even given the time of day but Simon was there through it all, held my hand, cried with me and even came with me regularly to the hospital before his career took off. I smiled, caught up in more positive memories. "Simon, you were amazing!"

"I know!" he sauntered over to the table out the back and popped a few cheese and crackers. I heard a very girly throat being cleared behind me and had to hide my laughter.

"Uh Simon, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Magnus," I ushered them over and Simon shook his hand. "And that's Isabelle." I laughed, "Simon close your mouth."

He went to kick me in the shin and scratched the back of his head. "Nice to meet you both. So you two go to Alicante too?"

"Yes. Clary's my roommate." Isabelle provided.

"Oh good luck with that, she's a menace." Simon laughed.

"Until she's had her coffee, anyway." Magnus laughed, joining in.

"Hey! No fair, don't you three gang up on me." I pouted.

Simon did a double take and looked at my again. "Wait a minute, Clary, what the hell are you wearing?"

I laughed, twirling around, "I feel like a punk goddess."

"She's a bad-ass." Magnus beamed.

"My little prodigee." Isabelle agreed.

"I am too sexy for my shirt!" I laughed, "Too sexy for my shirt." Simon joined in, "So sexy it huuuurts."

I relaxed, feeling more comfortable than I had since he left for his tour.

"So what's new? Anything happening tonight?" Simon asked, pointedly looking at me, then at Isabelle, and back again. I made a slight gagging sound as she shot me daggers.

"Well, actually, we were just heading off to a party. My brothers will be meeting us there. Would you like to join?"

"Hell yeah! Just let me get changed and pack up. Where is it?"

"It's called Pandemonium." Magnus supplied. "Which it hopefully won't be since the bar is only about a block from here, actually."

"Wait, am I finally going to meet your twin brother, Iz?" I asked.

"Yes! Oh but don't get too excited he's a dick."

Magnus laughed, but defend indignantly, "No, he just likes dicks."

Simon choked on his cracker. "What?"

"Oh, Magnus and her brother are… flamboyant." I laughed. Simon nodded.

"I noticed the shirt." He laughed "I like it though" he back-pedaled, sensing there could be an issue.

"Good boy. I was about to curse you out."

"So, will you come?" I asked.

"Oh please will you come!" Eric shouted behind, gathering his gear off stage. "Leave the girls-"

"Ahem!" Magnus interrupted.

"-friends" Eric changed, "and get your shit, Simon. Then talk to the fans." I laughed. "Hey Clare, good to see you. Now leave him alone or else he'll make us do it for him."

"You're just jealous no ladies are lining up for you!" Simon yelled back as he retreated and began packing his gear up.

"Has anyone seen Mia? She's been AWOL since we've come to New York."

"No Jordan, sorry. I didn't even see her in the crowd," I frowned. Ever since Mia and Jordan met at the age of 16 they had been joined at the hip. Before, I thought it was disgusting, now I realised that's the only kind of love I'm looking for; all-encompassing. They were sweet together.

"Did you guys have another fight?" Eric asked, bringing the last of his gear backstage. Another fight? They never fought.

"Maybe," Jordan looked pointedly over at us before continuing "she hasn't answered any of my calls. Simon, have you heard from her?"

"Why would I know?"

"Because you talk to her too!" Jordan exclaimed, seeming more agitated by the minute.

I slowly walked backwards, situating myself further from the band and closer to my friends. When I looked over my shoulder, Isabelle smiled knowingly. Realising that was our cue, she winked at Simon before grabbing Magnus' and my arms and dragging us out of the venue.

* * *

 **So, that was actually a bit longer than what I was expecting to write, like, ever for this chapter. The first ones are going to be shorter until everything is in place, I make them short for a reason! So you don't get overloaded with information and forget what's going on before we dig into the good stuff.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it though. It gave some insight into Clary and her past, and Simon and Clary's relationship. Until next time, readers, happy reading!**

 **Next chapter will be called "Pandemonium" for obvious reasons.**


	4. Pandemonium

The air was frigid once Isabelle had safely dragged us out, the air biting and nipping at our exposed flesh as we huddled in closer together, looking to our next course of action. I really didn't feel like we needed to take the subway since it was only a block over and to pay for a cab seemed ludicrous. But as Isabelle looked up at the sky once we'd left the cover of the awning and grimaced, I knew I didn't really have an option.

"I have worked too hard, in too short amount of time, for our looks to be ruined before the party by a vengeful Mother Nature." As she hailed down a cab much quicker than I would have thought possible here in New York.

Magnus whistled and winked at her, realising the same thing I did. We swiftly climbed in, eager to get out of the cold, and ordered the cab to take us to the club.

I felt like we would have moved much quicker by walking, but didn't say those thoughts out loud for fear of the wrath of Isabelle. My stomach twisted nervously as I realised this would be the third time I had ever gone to a club.  
The New York scene slowly lurched by as I people watched on our way over, trying to distract myself from the nerves. The pedestrians clustered quickly to and fro their destinations, some thinking ahead with umbrella's, other's racing with their coats held tight around their neck, mother's dragging young boys by the hand to hurry them along before the storm decided to hit. People watching has always been one of my favourite past times, I used to do it all the time on the subway as Simon listened to his music, his ear buds in, I looked around for every day inspiration. I even had a whole selection of works handed in one year to an art gallery that were strangers communing to and from their day-to-day lives. My fingers ached to draw their unfamiliar faces, to know their story, why there were laughing, crying, stressed, why they wore that particular jacket or why they decided to not take an umbrella.

My musings were pulled short when we pulled up at the curb, the sky rumbling overhead, as we rushed over to the unsatisfyingly large line at the door to Pandemonium. I made an impatient noise at the back of my throat as the wind whipped at the loose tendrils of my hair and the cold licked its way up my legs and clung to my dress. Shivering, I huddled up closer to Isabelle as she grabbed her phone out of her purse and started texting furiously with one hand, the other gratefully around my shoulder keeping me to her.  
The building loomed up over us, seemingly much larger when you stood right outside the door. The faded green colour of the painted exterior looked a sickening shade, as the music inside pulsed and hummed through the walls; fabricating an otherwise serene façade.  
Within a mere two minutes, we heard our names being called out by the large, black haired bouncer announcing that we were on the door-list and that we could rush inside and out of the cold. Magnus smiled mischievously, like a cat switching its tail, before he moseyed off through the line and in through the door willingly.

I looked up at Isabelle who was smiling excitedly and squelched down this irrational fear and tried to feel the excitement that was tangible outside of my inner turmoil.

The air inside Pandemonium was thick with the smell of perfumes, sweat, sex and a kaleidoscope of alcoholic beverages I couldn't even put a finger on. The assortment of people here were strung out on the floor, swaying and gyrating their hips and bodies to the hypnotic beat. The colour of the interior changed and pulsed with the laser show, turning bodies, furniture and hair eccentric shades of blues, purples, greens and yellows. My eyes were flicking between the exit door and the extreme sight before me – I have never been to a place like this before in my life. Ever. It both excited and unnerved me beyond measure. I looked to Iz, who was scanning her eyes over the bar in obvious search of someone. When she was satisfied, she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the mass of enthralled bodies to the beacon of the bar; backlit by a soft, hued orange. The air seemed less permeated of the erotic stench as we meandered closer to the bar, the variety of people also more subdued. My eyes wandered over the groups in search of no one in particular when I noticed, at the end of the bar, someone that made my hands ache to have a sketch book and paraphernalia at the ready.

He smiled in my direction and I felt my heart flop around excitedly in my chest. There is no way this gorgeous human could be paying me any attention. Just as it was, I looked to Isabelle and saw her gaze and smirk in his direction. My heart sank a little, realising it must not have been me who caught his attention. She grabbed hold of my hand once more and started moving towards him.

"Isabelle, what- where are we going?"

Iz smiled and looked down at me, maybe not hearing what I've said. I opened my mouth and went to yell it at her before she laughed and came to a halt in front of the guy we'd stared at earlier. My stomach felt like it wanted to lurch outside of my body as I quickly gazed between the two of them.

"Hey little sister, who are you tormenting now?" the golden god smiled.

"Oh, just a tiny little china doll." Magnus, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, piped in.

It took me a good few seconds, with a blank face, before I finally realised who it must be. I balked; the two of them looked nothing alike.

"Oh so you're Alec?" I recovered. "It's nice to meet you. I thought you guys were twins though?" I asked politely, trying to defend my dignity. I was not a little dress-up doll.

The golden god seemed to have found something hilarious, as he laughed straight in my face at the question. My face turned a bright red before he exclaimed "Oh, Isabelle! I'm offended. So this curious little one has no idea about me, I'm hurt." He put a hand to his chest, feigning hurt and innocence, looking at Isabelle as she took a seat next to him and flagged down a bartender.

Isabelle scowled. "Put a sock in it, don't be a dick." She replied as the bartender with striking black hair sidled up behind her. I mumbled unintelligibly, feeling a little on the outside.

Magnus jumped up from his stool and excitedly ran over to the man, giving him a note and asking for his "special". "Clary, meet Alec. Now, THIS is her dangerously good-looking twin." Magnus smiled at me, trying to get me to feel less embarrassed.

"Oh, that makes more sense. It's nice to meet you." I walked over to the bar-top and smiled, taking Alec's hand in mine.

"What would you like to drink, Clary?"

"Um, I don't know? I don't ever really drink much to be honest. What's good?"

He laughed and said, "I'm a bartender, I think almost everything in here is good. I'll just make you what I make Izzy all the time."

"Do NOT pick up on the nickname or else I'll make you get home by yourself." Isabelle flicked her hair over her shoulder, her blue eyes scanning the room.

The golden god rolled his eyes, used to the banter between the two. "So, Clary, how come I've never met you before? I know all of Izzy's-"He was sure to be loud when he said her unwelcome nickname, "-friends." He smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm her new roommate." I smiled back at him, grabbing for the drink Alec just put down in front of me, sipping the sweet concoction. My mouth felt as if had exploded into an array of crafted flavours. This was possibly the best drink I have ever had. I looked over my shoulder to see Magnus and Alec in a deep discussion so I smiled and lifted my drink towards them, signally my thanks without interrupting their vibe.

Isabelle had disappeared and a slight unease returned until I spotted her near the entrance talking to Jordan and Simon. Simon saw me and quickly made his way over past the throng of bodies.

"Simon!" I greeted him as he took the seat next to me, Isabelle still talking to the singer in a secluded alcove near the door.

"You're drinking? Jesus, Clary... You're drinking, you're wearing a dress and make-up! I don't know how I feel about this. You're all grown up." He mocked, pretending as if to wipe away a few tears from his eyes. He grinned over at me before his smile faltered a little.

"Oh, Simon this is… Excuse me, sorry, I never ended up catching your name."

"Izzy isn't the best at introducing me to her friends. I'm Jace." He smiled at me, revealing perfect white teeth, holding his hand out to shake mine. It dwarfed mine, in the most delicious way. His beautiful golden eyes locking with my green, glowing with the intensity of our meeting. His gaze was strong and unwavering, much like his hand.

A throat cleared behind me as I was reminded of our very public surroundings. I blushed lightly, casting my eyes down and sipped more of my drink. Jace recovered quickly, shaking Simon's hand and exchanging pleasantries while I did my best to stay focused.

"So, how are you feeling now that the band has finished touring?"

"It's great to be home again. Honestly, I just want to go to bed right now."

"Must have been nice cuddling up to your band mates every night though." Jace winked.

Simon laughed, "Dude, no homo."

I giggled, "Getting very cosy on the tour bus? I hear they're small."

"At least I wasn't lonely." Simon joked.

"Well I was," I pouted.

"Aw, don't worry I'll be cuddling you again in no time."

I shook my head, "No way, Lewis. You've probably contracted some disease from a groupie."

"Defend my honour, why don't you?" Simon felt slighted. "I am not a groupie whore, Clary. Jace. I swear."

"Trouble in Paradise?" Jace asked.

"W-what? No. There is none." Simon stammered. I paled slightly. The nature of our relationship changed a little when Simon proclaimed his love for me through a song. I unknowingly blasted it all over the internet before I realised who it was about.

Isabelle popped up again, curiously scanning my face and the tense bubble around me and said, "you better be playing nice, Jace."

"Don't I always play nice, sissy?"

Before Iz could interrupt with another snark remark, Jordan arrived and asked Simon if he'd seen Maia or heard from her at all.

"No, man. Not at all. That's not good, hey. Want me to try and ring her or something?"

"Yeah please, if that's not too much trouble? She's not picking up mine and she doesn't answer unknown numbers." Jordan rambled, concern evident in his face and posture.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll try her for you. Be back soon." Simon scrambled ungracefully off the stool, heading towards the bathrooms in search of a quieter place to call someone.

I turned around, scanning the crowd routinely. "Have you told her where you are? Like texted her, I mean. She might just turn up here, you never know?"

"Yeah good idea, thanks Clare. I'm a little worried."

"Hey, ask the bar staff. They have to check everyone's ID when they come in, you might be able to find out if she's already in here. And if not, they'd be able to put her name on the list so you can get alerted to her arrival if or when she does." Jace supplied.

"How very helpful and noble of you, Jace." Isabelle quipped.

"I am a knight in shining armour, always here to save the ladies." Jace joked. I laughed, catching his eye as he turned around. He ordered another drink for me, a scotch for himself and asked about the girl.

"What was her name again, man?"

"Maia." I said.

"Last name?"

"Roberts," Jordan chimed in, "she's got beautiful tanned skin and dark curly hair. She's not short but she's not exactly super tall either. She has a really nice smile."

The bartender nodded and smiled, "hope you find her, I'll let security know."

Jordan nodded, "thanks" and disappeared through the crowd again.

There was a tense silence before Simon returned. He frowned towards me and shook his head, put off by the weird change in the relationship dynamic of his friends.

"Do you think she's okay?" I asked, rubbing his arm and gesturing for him to take a seat.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, this is not the first time she has done it during the tour. She just used to tell us, or pick her phone up, y'know? So Jordan wouldn't worry."

"So she just ditches you guys?" Isabelle asked.

"No, not like that. I think she hated all the attention that Jordan got and was usually gone by the end of our shows. She was there while we were setting everything up, I just didn't notice her throughout the show." Simon sighed, sending her a quick text on her phone before turning to Isabelle. "Want a drink? I need to take the edge off. Weird buzz after playing and all that."

Isabelle smiled, excited by the singular attention, as she ordered drinks for the both of them to enjoy.

"So, are these all class mates then?"

"Most of them, actually. There are some scattered out through various years in their degree but a huge bunch of them were there for orientation."

"That's right," I laughed, "why there's Sebastian, the creep who wouldn't stop leering at me in our first class."

"Oh yuck," Isabelle agreed, "and there's Aline!" She pointed to a girl with short hair, who was dancing with a group of other girls in our year. Aline was the dorm's hall manager, really friendly and outgoing.

"Hmm. She looks kind of like an elf." Jace mused. Her short blonde hair, pale skin, upturned nose and cute pointy ears, and bright blue eyes attested to this fact.

Isabelle started chatting to Simon about the band and their tour, which left Jace and I in a comfortable silence. He gestured for me to take the brightly coloured drink that he had just ordered, a different one this time. I sipped curiously, enjoying a new variety of sweet liqueurs.

"That one is called 'Bay Breeze' if I remember correctly."

"It's fitting, I feel like lounging in a sun chair with a large hat and sunglasses, looking over the top at all the beach hotties," I laughed, feeling the calming effects of the alcohol kick in.

Jace laughed as well, where I thought Isabelle's laughed tinkled like music, I was so completely wrong. Her brother's voice seemed to vibrate with his emotion. His eyes lit up, the corners crinkling with his happiness.

"The hotties, eh? Is that what you do when you're looking around?"

"Not always, Iz usually points them out before I even notice them. My head is usually buried in my sketchbook."

"Are you an Art Major?" Jace asked, looking at my hands. "Well you must be, there's still paint underneath your nails.

I looked down and grimaced. "Oh gosh, that looks disgusting! I'm so sorry." Sure enough, embedded underneath each one of my finger nails was an array of colours ranging from purple to green to brown.

"Why are you apologising? It's just paint, and it's your major!"

"My father used to get angry that I wasn't taking good enough care of myself and my hygiene. He said that there were all kinds of toxins leaking into my skin and causing permanent damage." I rolled my eyes. "My father was a little over-protective, I suppose. No biggie."

Jace just shook his head and turned to his drink. "Well I think it's cute. Means you really enjoy and get into what you're doing. Not everyone has that. And besides, most paint is non-toxic anyway."

"Do you draw then, or paint?"

"No," Jace laughed, "I wish. My horses look like stick figures, and there's probably no way that's changing any time soon." I laughed with him; horses weren't exactly the easiest thing to draw. "I play the piano though, and sing. I play guitar too, but I only just picked it up."

"That's awesome. Do you have a band too?"

"Like Simon? No, not even close." Jace scowled before quickly recovering, making me think I had imagined it. "I play every now and then at a café not far from the campus. It's not much, but it's fun and a really calm atmosphere."

"Sounds nice," I agreed. He seemed enthusiastic about his hobby, enough to put it out in the open.

"Yeah it is. Hey, I play on Sunday, you should come down and check it out."

"I'd like that." I smiled over at him and went to ask him another question but I found that he was already looking at me. I blushed and looked down, finishing off the last of my drink.

I looked out towards the crowd, noticing Simon and Isabelle on the dance floor laughing with a few other people. I smiled, enjoying the sight of seeing Simon more relaxed than when he came in. He noticed my stare and came back to the bar.

"Hey Clare-bear, where's Jace?" I frowned and turned around, not hearing him leave the seat.

"I'm not sure, he was here a moment ago." I shrugged, ordering another drink for myself and a beer for Simon.

"He seems like a creep."

"Simon, you don't even know him."

"Sure, I do. The way he was looking at you? No guy does that with good intentions."

"Oh shut up, you're full of it."

"Woah, guys. Trouble in Paradise?" Isabelle asked, and eerie sense of Deja Vu ringing as Isabelle repeated Jace's earlier words. She walked up and took up the now empty seat where Jace had been sitting.

"No absolutely nothing is wrong." Simon smiled tightly, looking in my direction pointedly.

I grumbled and moved off my stool, looking for the bathroom.

"To your left, down the lit corridor and it's the second door on your right. First one is a supply closet and is usually locked. I say 'usually' because half the staff goes in there for some extra-curricular activities." Isabelle laughed.

I smiled and nodded, squirming through small gaps between writhing bodies. I was starting to feel a little light headed, my heart beating a soft rhythm in complete direct contract to the cacophony of music pumping in the club.

Thankfully the small bathroom dulled down the intensity of the club, muted colours and lights giving a feeling of tranquillity. The sound-proof walls allowed for serenity, and are exactly what I needed. I sighed, splashing some cool water on my face and grabbing a plastic cup and filling it with water from the water station. I felt dehydrated but knew that was one of the effects of alcohol so I just took a minute to cool off and relayed the nights' events in my head.

Simon had always been a little over-protective of me as well, but since I moved out of home he had taken it upon himself to dictate my choice in company, especially of the opposite sex. I knew he had the best of intentions and he was only trying to make me feel safe and make sure I was happy but I couldn't help but feel claustrophobic.

I opened my phone and sent a text out to Maia, asking where she was. I quickly took a seat on one of the ottomans, kicking off the heels. I sipped my water until I felt a blush creep onto my face. Jace had practically asked me out on a date, and I said yes.

I felt alive and free, happier than I had in two years. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I picked up quickly, the caller ID flashing Maia's smiling face.

"Clary, I'm scared. I don't know where I am. I've been trying to find the club but I think I got lost. What's it called again?"

"What street are you on? I'll come and find you instead if you want. It's called Pandemonium."

Some noise erupted on the other end of the line, one loud thump, before a males voice whispered, "I'll come find you."

* * *

 **A+ ON MY CLIFFY. YOU'RE WELCOME.**

 **So, um, please don't kill me.**

 **There's a few of you now following my stories and I think it's fantastic. I was so worried no one would take a liking to my story or the characters I was developing, I hope I did your wait justice and that you liked this chapter!**

 **Please, please, PLEASE review my story. It keeps me motivated and gets my butt in gear.**

 **As always, happy reading, readers!**


End file.
